androgyne
by space1994
Summary: Petit OS, Charlie émerge après une nuit mouvementée. Malheureusement quelqu'un d'autre est dans son lit.
Je me réveillais quand un rayon de soleil décida de se poser sur mon visage. Je poussais un grognement et tentais de me tourner pour fuir la luminosité. Le mouvement m'arracha un nouveau grognement. Deux choses me frappèrent alors : la veille j'avais décidemment beaucoup trop bu, et j'avais une gueule de bois épique.

Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit. Est-ce que j'étais seulement dans mon lit ? J'ouvris un prudemment un œil puis l'autre. Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement quand je me rendis compte que les murs en face de moi étaient peints en rouge.

Au moins j'étais toujours dans la tour, restait à savoir dans quel dortoir j'avais atterri. Je me tournais, le mouvement secoua mon estomac qui protesta violemment. En face de moi, Sirius Black dormait sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Je le fixais pendant un moment, une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pendant la soirée ?_

Pas de panique, j'étais dans le même lit que Sirius mais il n'y avait rien de dramatique. J'avais juste à en sortir pour retourner dans le mien. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon impression fut confirmée quand je sentis la couverture s'enrouler autour de mes jambes nues.

Je me figeais dans mon mouvement pour sortir du lit. Un rapide coup d'œil en soulevant la couverture. J'étais bien nu, complètement nu. Du genre nu comme un ver. Je fus pris d'un doute terrible et fit de même pour mon camarade. Lui aussi était nu. Tout du moins torse nu. Je pris une inspiration et soulevait la couverture un peu plus.

Bon ok complètement nu lui aussi. Mais on n'avait pas ? Non, quand même, on parlait de Sirius Black là. C'était impossible, jamais il ne coucherait avec moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à remuer a la recherche de chaleur. Je reposais la couverture sur lui. Je me levais précipitamment et attrapait la première chose qui me tombait sous la main. Sois la couverture du lit de James. Il se recroquevilla dans son sommeil et se mit à ronfler plus fort. Je nouais la couverture autour de ma taille au moment où Sirius ouvrait les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se frotta le visage puis il se tourna vers l'endroit où j'étais avant. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur moi.

« Charlie, t'aurais pas vu la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit ? »

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter et tout le sang déserter mon visage. Il avait bien dit fille ? Je priais Merlin, Morgane et toute autre divinité pour que Sirius ai été aussi bourré que moi et qu'il se soit trompé. Et qu'on n'ait pas couché ensemble au passage.

« -Hum, non désolé mec, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous torse nu ?

-J'allais me doucher.

-Oh ok. »

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et m'adossait a la porte. Bon au moins Sirius ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, enfin de ce que je savais. Une violente nausée me secoua et je me précipitais pour vider le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Je repris mon souffle et m'appuyais contre la cuvette des toilettes. Je me promis que plus jamais je ne buerais autant. Je me relevais pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

J'avais pour tout dire une sale gueule. Des cernes violets s'étiraient sous mes yeux, j'étais pale, un peu verdâtre. Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux, je les avais coupés court au début de l'année. Je tentais de me remémorer la soirée d'hier.

On venait de gagner de gagner grâce à James Potter le tournoi de Quidditch. Forcément tout le dortoir avait fêté ça. Bien sur les maraudeurs avaient corsé le jus de citrouille. J'étais au courant bien sûr. Je ne faisais peut être pas partit de leur cercle comme Frank mais partager mon dortoir avec eux avait quelque avantage.

J'avais décidé de profiter de la soirée. J'avais bu plus que nécessaire, le reste est assez flou. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait de connerie. Comme coucher avec mon camarade. Je me douchais rapidement et ressorti entourer d'une serviette. Sirius était affalé sur un lit, en train de parler a Remus. Ce dernier ce tut quand il me vit et il se mit à m'étudier.

J'aimais bien Remus, de toute la bande c'était celui qui me semblait le plus humain, le plus discret aussi. Il m'envoya un signe de tête compatissant quand il vit la mine abominable que j'arborais. J'allais remettre la couverture que j'avais piqué a James, il dormait toujours comme une souche.

Je regardais rapidement le dortoir. Frank manquait à l'appel, ce qui était moyennement étonnant vu qu'il avait commencé depuis peu à sortir avec Alice. Il devait être soit dans son lit, soit sur un canapé à dormir avec sa belle. Sirius et Remus parlaient tranquillement dans un coin, James ronflait comme d'habitude. Peter n'était pas dans son lit non plus ce qui m'étonnait. Au moment où je faisais cette constatation la porte s'ouvrit. Peter rentra l'air fatiguer mais rayonnant de fierté.

« Pete, mais t'étais ou ? l'interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mec, tu ne vas jamais me croire. J'ai passé la nuit avec une fille. Moi.

-Pas possible, s'écria Sirius

-Félicitation, qui est l'heureuse élue ? l'interrogea Remus.

-Mary, la Poufsoufle. »

Leur conversation m'arracha une grimace, il parlait trop fort. Cela finit par réveiller James qui leur demanda ce qui se passait. Peter se mit à leur raconter sa soirée. James se précipita sur lui me bousculant au passage.

Je me rétabli avant de tomber mais ma serviette se dénoua. Je me retrouvais nu devant les quatre garçons qui m'observèrent la mine interdite. C'est vrai que j'avais toujours manifesté une grande pudeur, refusant d'être nu devant eux. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant j'étais en phase avec moi-même.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de me diriger vers mon armoire pour prendre des vêtements que j'enfilais. Derrière moi j'entendis leur chuchotement.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Normalement il pique une crise dès qu'on voit son torse.

-Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a dû tirer enfin son coup en vacance. T'as pas remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis le début de l'année, renchéri Peter.

-Au moins comme ça on est sûr que c'est un mec. Trancha James. »

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu et sortait du dortoir. Dans la salle commune je remarquais Frank qui dormait sur le canapé. Alice était dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air heureuse, j'étais content pour eux. Lily descendit peu après moi. Elle vint me parler et me proposa qu'on aille manger ensemble. J'acquiesçais sans grande conviction, mon estomac oscillait entre faim et vomi.

Lily me parla peu de la soirée passée. Elle était restée quelque temps puis elle était partie, exaspérée par James. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la première année mais il avait une manière bien à lui de le montrer. Ça avait plutôt tendance à exaspérer Lily.

J'aimais beaucoup Lily, c'était une des rares personnes à n'en avoir rien à faire de ma façade indifférente. Elle cherchait à me parler mais ne s'offusquait pas quand je lui faisais comprendre que je voulais être seul.

Nous nous somme installé à la table des Gryffondor. Notre table était vide, toute les années avait fêté notre victoire. Beaucoup devait dormir. Je m'installais face à Lily. Elle commença à manger, pour ma part je regardais la nourriture avec suspicion.

« Tu devrais manger un peu, ça calmerait ton envie de vomir, me dit Lily en me tendant un bol de yaourt.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Vomir ce matin m'a suffi.

-J'imagine mais croit moi, ça te fera du bien. »

Je soupirais et pris une cuillère. Lily avait raison, manger me fit du bien. Je repris une bouché, affamé. Elle me sourit et se mit à fixer mon coup les yeux grand ouvert.

« Charlie ? Tu as passé la nuit avec quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-elle »

Je la dévisageais interdit, comment avait-elle deviné ? Elle dû lire sur mon visage car elle reprit.

« Tu as un suçon dans le coup, m'annonça-t-elle »

Je portais la main à mon cou. Un flash de la nuit précédente me revint. J'étais allongé sur un lit, presque nu. Un soupir m'échappait quand Sirius commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, il attrapa un morceau de ma peau entre ses lèvres et se mit à le sucer. Pendant ce temps l'une de ses mains descendait le long de mon ventre. Un tremblement d'impatience me secoua.

Je revins au présent. Lily me regardait toujours attendant une autre réaction de ma part. Elle semblait inquiète. Pour ma part je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me taper la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce que tout souvenir me quitte.

« Euh, hum ouais… finis-je par dire pour la rassurer.

-C'est bien, ça va te faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, me dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire sincère. »

J'allais protester mais la porte s'ouvrit sur les maraudeurs. James était en tête, il marchait avec arrogance comme si c'était une célébrité. C'était peut être le cas surtout après qu'il nous a fait gagner la coupe mais quand même.

Il nous avisa Lily et moi et s'avança vers nous en agitant la main. Lily se mit à grogner. James s'assit à coté de Lily. Sirius se mit à côté de moi, Remus prit la place à coter de lui. Peter ce mit à coté de James.

Ils se mirent à parler tranquillement. James roucoulait, demandant à Lily pourquoi elle était partie tôt hier, qu'elle lui avait manqué etc. Moi je me sentais sur des charbons ardents d'être aussi près de Sirius. Je m'efforçais de finir de manger le plus vite possible pour m'en aller. Lily avait visiblement la même idée que moi.

La conversation entre Sirius et Remus attira mon attention.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un Sirius ?

-Ouais, la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Elle était partie ce matin.

-Tiens c'est marrant d'habitude une fois que tu as couché avec elle tu te fiches complètement des filles.

-Oui, mais celle-là est différente. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et pourtant tu sais que je fais attention.

-Tu voudrais remettre ça, avec elle ?

-Pourquoi pas. Elle était canon et même si elle n'avait pas trop d'expérience on voyait qu'elle en voulait, plaisanta-t-il. »

C'en était trop pour moi. Je me levais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je commençais à partir mais je les entendis quand même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Charlie ? Il avait une drôle de tête quand il s'est lever, demanda Peter.

-Il doit encore être malade. Ce matin il a vomi trippe et boyaux, vous ne l'avez pas entendu. Quand on tient pas l'alcool on ne devrait pas boire. Tant pis pour le lui.

-T'es vraiment trop con, asséna Lily en se levant. »

Je la connaissais suffisament pour savoir qu'elle allait me suivre pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Mais j'avais envie d'être seul. Pendant que je marchais je sentis une crise de panique me saisir. Je commençais a haleter.

Je croisais des deuxièmes années sur ma route. Les filles me dévisagèrent, l'une d'entre elle me reluqua ouvertement. Ça devenait plus fréquent depuis la rentré. Avant je n'attirais pas trop le regard. J'étais encore petit et chétif pour un mec, surtout comparer a James ou Sirius qui pratiquait un sport. Ajouter à ça mes cheveux mi long et une tendance à repousser tout le monde et vous obtenez un homme invisible.

Mais au début de l'année j'avais tiré un trait sur mes cheveux et j'avais accepté que je ne changerais plus. L'effet avait été immédiat sur la gente féminine. Elle s'était mise à chuchoter et à glousser sur mon passage. Je détestais ça.

Je m'engouffrais dans les toilettes des hommes et m'appuyait contre un lavabo.

Un voile de transpiration couvrait mon visage, j'avais l'air fébrile et je respirais mal. J'ouvris le robinet et me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage et dans la nuque. Je fixais mon reflet droit dans les yeux et m'intimait de me calmer.

Ce n'était pas facile. Entendre Sirius parler de ça conquête nocturne aurait pu passer mais des images m'était revenu pendant son discours. Tout me revenait maintenant.

Pendant la fête j'étais parti aux toilettes à un moment. Parce que je me sentais bizarre. J'avais senti mes cheveux pousser sur ma tête. Mes bras étaient devenus plus petit, plus fin. Ma poitrine c'était mise à me faire mal en prenant en volume. Quelque part au milieu des brumes de l'alcool j'avais su que je changeais. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

En temps normal je serais partie m'enfermer dans mon dortoir. Mais avec un coup dans le nez j'avais simplement ouvert ma chemise et fait un nœud. Ce n'était pas très féminin comme tenue mais ça passerait.

Je regardais mon visage changer exactement comme il avait dû le faire cette nuit. Mes traits féminins émergèrent. Mes cheveux noir poussèrent jusqu'à mes épaules, ma bouche devint plus pulpeuse, mes joues aussi. Un mouvement derrière moi attira mon attention. Lily.

Elle me regardait avec une expression choquer sur le visage. Je me retournais vers elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Avant que je ne puisse réagir elle se tourna, verrouilla la porte et me dévisagea en croisant les bras.

« Maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer Charlie, ou qui que tu sois. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour prendre du poly nectar. »

Je poussais un soupire et tombait presque assis par terre. Je fis un geste à Lily pour qu'elle s'installe près de moi. Elle s'exécuta en continuant de me dévisager.

« Je ne prends pas de poly nectar Lily, et je suis toujours Charlie.

-Charlie est un garçon, toi tu ne l'es manifestement, dit-elle en désignant ma poitrine. Si je n'avais pas vu ta mutation j'aurais eu du mal à te reconnaitre. Tu te ressembles mais vaguement.

-Je sais, écoute c'est compliqué, je poussais un soupire. Tu connais les Androgynes ?

-Oui, ce sont des personnes qui ont les deux sexes.

-Pas tout à fait, en fait ce sont des personnes qui ont les caractéristiques des deux genres. C'est ce que je suis. Il existe dans le monde sorcier une petite caste d'androgyne. J'en suis un ou une, dis-je en désignant mon apparence féminine pour le moment.

\- Explique-moi en quoi ça consiste.

-Nous venons au monde avec la capacité de passer d'un sexe à l'autre. Durant l'enfance on alterne souvent d'apparence. Ce n'est que vers 18 ans que nous sommes fixées définitivement sous une apparence. Plus on grandit plus les changements s'espace jusqu'à ce qu'on soit complètement figer. Enfin en théorie.

-En théorie ?

-Oui, parfois au moment de se figer certain d'entre nous se remettent à osciller. Visiblement j'en fais partie. Avant-hier je n'avais plus changé depuis près de neuf mois. J'ai cru que je m'étais figé.

-C'est pour ça que tu semblais plus à l'aise avec toi-même et que tu t'es coupé les cheveux, devina Lily.

-Oui, je pensais que j'étais définitivement devenu un homme. Mais je me suis trompé.

-Mais pourquoi t'avoir mis dans une chambre de garçon dès la première année ?

-Parce que même si on change souvent pendant notre enfance on a une phase plus dominante que l'autre. C'est souvent cette phase qui devient définitive. La mienne était homme.

-Mais tu faisais comment quand tu prenais ton aspect féminin ?

-Je m'enfermais dans mon lit et prétextait d'être malade.

-Quand même. Et si ça durait plusieurs semaines ?

-Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Avant la puberté les différences entre mes deux apparences étaient minces. J'ai déjà assisté à des cours sous forme féminine et personne ne l'a remarqué. Après la puberté c'est devenu plus compliqué. Mais à ce moment-là mes moments en tant que femme ont commencé à diminuer.

-Charlie c'est ton vrai nom ?

-Oui, on donne des prénoms mixtes au notre.

-J'ai une question. Tu faisais comment, tu sais quand tes hormones ont commencé à te démanger.

-Comment ça ?

-Tous les garçons deviennent des pervers à la puberté. Alors tu sais, tu devais bien…

-Oh ! Non, je suis asexué tant que je ne suis pas figé. Sinon c'est trop bizarre.

-Et tu as déjà été amoureuse ? Amoureux, se reprit-elle.

-Non jamais, comme tous les androgynes. Ça arrive après. Mais je pensais que je finirais avec une fille, j'avais fini par me faire a l'idée. Etre un mec et tout.

-Tu sais je te connais comme homme depuis la première année pourtant te voir comme ça en fille, ça me parait naturelle. En plus tu es jolie comme tout. Pas étonnant que Sirius te cherche.

-Hein ! Comment tu…

-Je ne suis pas bête. Il cherche une inconnue et je sais que tu as dormi dans ton dortoir. En plus tu as un suçon dans le cou.

-Lily…ce que je t'ai dit tu le garderas pour toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Je ne veux pas être un phénomène de foire.

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi. Je garderais ton secret, elle me sourit. En plus je suis contente maintenant je sens qu'on est vraiment ami. »

Je la regardais émue. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami. Mais mon statut d'androgyne m'empêchait d'être trop proche des autres de peur d'être découvert.

« Moi aussi, j'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit ami. »

On resta un moment à se sourire. Puis on décida de retourner à la tour. Lily me lança un sort de désillusion. Le chemin était assez périlleux, je devais faire attention de ne bousculer personne. Les escaliers furent le plus compliquer. Il y avait toujours du monde et en plus leur mouvement nous rendait instables. Une fois dans la salle commune Lily fut interpelé par James. Elle se figea l'air agacé.

« Va chercher quelque affaire et rejoint moi dans le dortoir des filles, me souffla-t-elle. Potter, qu'est ce qui me vaut le déplaisir ?

-Oh tu sais ta présence me manquait, tu es partie très vite ce matin.

-Normal un ami avait besoin de mon aide.

-Un ami ? Tu parles de Charlie ? Je ne savais pas que ce type pouvait avoir des amis. »

Je laissais Lily ce débrouiller avec James. Ses paroles ne me blessaient pas, j'étais seul par choix, je le savais. Il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre. Super je n'aurais pas à attendre pour prendre mes affaires. Je levais le sort de désillusion et commençais à mettre quelque affaire dans un sac. Lily m'avait assuré qu'un des lits de sa chambre était inoccupé et que personne ne poserait de question. Ça avait du bon d'avoir la préfète en chef de son côté. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma tâche que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Je remarquais que je n'étais plus seule que quand un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et que mon dos se retrouva plaquer contre un torse. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise et tentais de me dégager pour voir mon assaillant.

L'homme derrière moi n'avait aucun mal à me maintenir contre lui. Je sentis un souffle contre mon oreille.

« Doucement, c'est juste moi. Tu étais passé ou ce matin, me demanda-t-il en embrassant ma nuque. » Je frissonnais malgré moi. Sirius, j'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille. Je me figeais dans ses bras.

« Dans quel maison es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Gryffondor. Je connais de visu toute les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et je suis presque sûr que tu n'es pas à Serpentard.

-Je, Je, bredouillais-je avant d'être coupé. »

Il m'avait retourné et m'embrassait tout en me plaquant contre mon armoire. Je restais dans un état second. Ce n'est que quand sa bouche quitta la mienne pour retourner me faire un suçon dans le coup que je repris contact avec la réalité. Je serais le poing et le lui balançais au visage.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et fit un bond en arrière.

« Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Criais-je en sortant ma baguette. »

Il me lança un regard narquois. Il était très doué en cour de défense et devait penser que je ne ferais pas le poids. Manque de chance pour lui j'étais assez douée dans mon genre.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je l'envoyais voler contre son lit. Je me précipitais hors de la chambre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever. Je l'entendis vaguement se lancer à ma poursuite. Je m'engouffrais dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre des filles. Je remerciais Merlin quand l'escalier ne se transforma pas en toboggan. J'arrivais en haut à bout de souffle. En bas j'entendis Sirius interroger quelqu'un.

« Hé tu n'aurais pas vu une fille sortir en courant de mon dortoir ?

-Non, pourquoi il y en a enfin une qui a été assez intelligente pour te fuir.

-Ta gueule petit con sinon je m'occupe de ton cas. Hé Lily tu n'aurais pas vu une fille sortir en courant ?

-Non, mais si je la trouve je la féliciterais. Maintenant pousse toi j'aimerais bien monter dans ma chambre avant que ton idiot de copain n'arrive. »

Quelque instant plus tard Lily arriva. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle me vit en nage, essoufflée.

« Char, vient vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps l'escalier pourra le retenir. »

Je hochais la tête et elle me prit le bras. Elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'était pas très différent de la chambre que je partageais avec les garçons. Sauf qu'au lieu des caleçons qui trainaient c'était des soutifs. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était là. Elle sourit à Lily, mais son visage se figea quand elle me vit. Elle regarda Lily avec incompréhension.

« Lily ? C'est qui ?

-Alice je te présente une jeune fille qui vient de beau bâton. Ses parents hésitent à l'envoyer chez nous, alors elle va passer un peu de temps pour voir si l'école lui plait. »

Je remerciais Merlin que mon amie soit si intelligente et qu'elle ait pensée a tout.

« Salut moi c'est Calie, dis-je en lui tendant la main. »

Alice la serra en me dévisageant suspicieusement.

« C'est marrant Calie mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Ah bon, dis-je en rigolant mal à l'aise.

-Oui, hum… Mais oui ! Tu ressembles à Charlie !

-Charlie ? C'est qui, demandais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Un garçon de notre année. Plutôt petit taciturne, les cheveux noir coupé court et les yeux bleu comme toi. Intervint Lily. Calie lui ressemble autant que toi tu ressembles a Jill.

-Pas vrai je ne lui ressemble pas !

-Si, petite brune, les yeux marron.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, s'offusqua Alice.

-Comme comparer Calie a Charlie. »

Décidément j'aimais de plus en plus Lily. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier quand nous serions seules.

« Au faite Alice, je crois que Frank te cherchait dans la salle commune.

-C'est vrai ! s'écria Alice en se levant. Je vous laisse ! »

Elle s'en alla en courant presque. Lily s'affala sur un lit en soufflant.

« Pff, c'est pas passé loin. Alice est très physionomiste, elle aurait pu tout cramer.

-Oui, merci, sans toi je n'aurais pas tenu une minute.

-De rien, ça sert à ça les amis. Tiens ça va être ton lit. Installe-toi. Tu as de quoi te changer ?

-Hum non, avant je gardais toujours quelques vêtements féminins mais j'ai tout jeté au début d'année.

-Attend laisse-moi voir, je dois bien avoir un truc dans mon armoire qui t'ira. »

Elle me tendit un jean et un t shirt. Je la laissai et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Quitter mon jean d'homme fut une vraie bénédiction. Je flottais dedans a certain endroit et a d'autre j'étais comprimé comme pas possible. J'enfilais le t shirt de Lily en me demandant comment faire sans soutif.

Je me regardais dans le miroir puis haussait les épaules. Je n'avais pas une très grosse poitrine, ça ferait bien l'affaire. Je rejoignis Lily. Elle m'inspecta d'un œil critique avant de sourire.

« Ça te va très bien, me dit-elle en me faisant signe de la rejoindre sur son lit.

-Merci, bredouillais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

Je passais le reste de la journée dans le dortoir de Lily. Les autres filles ne posèrent pas trop de problème. Alice les avait prévenue de ma présence, elles me posèrent juste quelque question sur la France auquel je n'eus pas trop de mal à répondre vu que j'y avait passé des vacances.

Je m'endormis en me demandant comment j'allais faire le lendemain si je n'avais pas repris une apparence masculine.

Quand je me réveillais je su immédiatement que j'étais encore une fille. Je poussais un soupire. Je ne pourrais pas assister au cours aujourd'hui, on pouvait mentir aux filles mais aucun professeur ne goberait notre histoire d'essai. Je laissais les autres filles se préparer. Lily m'adressa un regard désolée quand elle me laissa. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main.

Une fois seule j'allais me laver et descendit dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour prendre de quoi manger. Les elfes me fournirent tout ce que je voulais et plus. Je retournais dans la tour pour m'installer sur mon lit et lire un livre.

C'est seulement au milieu de l'après-midi que je sentis mon cuir chevelu me démanger. Le reste de mon corps se mit à fourmiller. Je me levais et allait m'observer dans le miroir. J'avais de nouveau les cheveux courts, les joues creusent. Ma poitrine était plate.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et me changeais le bas. Je nettoyais les affaires que Lily m'avait prêtées dans le but de lui rendre plus tard. Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir que je descendis rejoindre mes camarades. Lily sembla à peine surprise quand elle me vit m'installer à côté d'elle. Les maraudeurs étaient une fois de plus près d'elle.

Ils me regardèrent surpris.

« Charlie, t'étais passé ou ? On ne t'as pas vu hier et aujourd'hui non plus.

-Ouais j'étais malade, dis-je en lançant un regard complice à Lily. Merde Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as a la joue lui demandais-je bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Oh ça, dit-il en touchant l'hématome que je lui avais fait. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste une fille qui me résiste mais je finirais bien par l'avoir.

-Laisse tomber. Si elle a été jusqu'à te frapper c'est qu'elle ne veut plus rien à voir avec toi, tenta de le raisonner Remus en me lançant un coup d'œil.

-Impossible, pas après qu'elle ait gémit comme une folle quand j'ai embrassé son cou. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma bouchée. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là. Je n'avais pas gémis comme une folle. Lily me planta son coude dans le flanc. Je lui jetais un regard mauvais. J'y étais pour rien si j'avais réagi aux propos de Sirius. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient comprendre que j'étais cette fille. Cela faisait sept ans que je les menais en bateau.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez mouvementé. Je faisais beaucoup de rêve ou Sirius jouait le premier rôle. Mes camarades de chambres me taquinaient de plus en plus le dessus. Ils trouvaient ça drôle qu'après plusieurs années je commence enfin à agir en vrai mec. Si ils savaient que c'était sur l'un d'eux que mes fantasmes ce défoulait. Je me surprenais de plus en plus à observer Sirius à la dérober. Il n'avait rien remarqué au contraire de Remus. A chaque fois que je détournais le regard de Sirius, c'était pour croiser celui de Remus qui me souriait gentiment. Comme si il savait tout de mon attirance naissante pour le brun.

Lily était persuadé que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que maintenant que j'arrivais à la limite des changements je commençais à m'en rendre compte. La preuve c'était que j'avais couché avec lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'encourager à aller lui parler. Allant même jusqu'à tolérer la compagnie de James pour que je passe plus de temps avec Sirius.

Mes camarades avaient d'abord été surpris que je me rapproche de Lilly. James avait même manifesté un peu de jalousie mais ça c'était vite arrêter quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre moi et la rousse.

Ma nouvelle amitié avec Lily avait donné une impression que j'étais devenu accessible, les maraudeurs me parlaient plus, les autres membres de ma maison tentaient aussi de nouer contact avec moi. Sirius recherchait toujours sa mystérieuse inconnue, il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Ajouter a tout cela des changements de plus en plus fréquent et vous obtenez un vrai calvaire. Plusieurs fois pendant les repas j'avais été obligé de me lever précipitamment pour aller au toilette parce que mes cheveux commençaient à pousser.

Une fois j'avais passé tout le cours la tête plongé entre mes bras pour cacher que ma tête. Lily m'avait regardé inquiète. J'avais appris que Remus m'avait dévisagé pendant tout ce laps de temps, même Sirius et James semblaient étonnés.

Pas plus tard qu'hier j'avais du loupé plusieurs heures de cours parce que j'étais bloquer dans les toilettes des mecs sous ma forme féminine. J'avais fini par reconnaitre que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais besoin d'en parler à mes parents, ils sauraient quoi faire. Je leur avais donc envoyé une lettre leur demandant d'être ce soir même devant leur cheminer pour que je puisse les contacter. J'avais besoin de les contacter directement, leur faire part de la situation par écrit pouvait être dangereux.

J'étais seul dans mon dortoir, j'avais prétexté que je me sentais mal pour éviter de descendre manger. Une fois que l'heure du rendez-vous fut atteinte je lançais un sort à la cheminer et enfonçais ma tête dans les flammes.

Mes parents étaient assis devant moi. Ils poussèrent une exclamation joyeuse quand ils me virent.

« Charlie ! Tu vas bien ? Comment se passe l'école, m'interrogea ma mère.

-Bien maman, mentis-je. »

Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter inutilement en leur racontant que je loupais plusieurs cours par jour et que certain prof m'avaient déjà sermonné la dessus.

« Charlie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai un petit souci papa. Voilà, vous savez tous les deux que je pensais avoir atteint ma forme figé pendant les grandes vacances.

-Oui

-Il y a quelques semaines j'ai muté de nouveau. Depuis c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Ça ne dure pas longtemps mais j'oscille de plus en plus.

-Et tu as du mal à le cacher aux autres, devina mon père.

-Oui, une de mes camarades l'a déjà découvert. »

Ma mère poussa un petit cri de détresse. Je la comprenais, a une certaine époque les androgynes étaient battu a mord ou disséqué.

« Tout va bien maman, Lily ne dira rien sur moi. Elle a été supé cool avec tout ça. Elle me soutient. Sans elle beaucoup plus de monde auraient déjà découvert que j'étais différent. Papa, est ce que tu connais un moyen pour que ça cesse, demandais-je avec espoir.

-Malheureusement non. Ce que tu vis est tout à fait normal chez nous. Rare mais normal. La seule chose qu'on pourrait faire pour t'aider c'est envoyer un hibou au professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, répondis-je. Comme ça je pourrais expliquer mes absences.

-On le lui envoie dès que possible, me dit ma mère.

-Tu ne nous dis pas tout Charlie, devina mon père.

-Hum non. Il m'arrive des choses encore plus bizarres. Je recense, des choses pour un de mes camarades. Alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas, dis-je préférant passer sous silence la nuit que j'avais passée avec Sirius.

-Pas forcément, quand tu es très près de te figer tu commences à ressentir de l'attirance pour le sexe qui est à ta convenance. »

Mon père avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Je les regardais avec une petite mine.

« Vous m'en voudriez si j'étais…

-Non mon bébé, me répondis ma mère. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, peut importer l'apparence que tu auras au final. Pas vrai Colin ?

-Bien sûr. Ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ça Charlie. Ce garçon te plait, tant mieux, laisse toi le temps de voir si ça pourrait marcher entre vous. Tu n'es pas encore figer alors pas la peine de paniquer maintenant. »

Je repensais a Sirius, jamais il ne voudrait de moi si jamais je me figeais en homme. La femme en moi pouvait peut être lui plaire mais l'homme, il ne l'envisagerait même pas. D'un coup de sentis mon cuir chevelu me chatouiller. J'avais appris à reconnaitre que c'était un signe annonciateur d'un changement. Mes parents me regardèrent pendant que je me transformais.

« Oh chérie, j'avais oublié a quelle point tu étais mimi en fille, s'exclama ma mère !

-Merci maman, dis-je embarrasser. »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir abréger cette conversation qui commençait à devenir gênante mais j'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir un peu avant ma transformation. Si je sortais maintenant la personne qui était entré me verrait automatiquement sous ma forme féminine.

Heureusement je me retransformais presque aussitôt en homme. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et leur promettais de les tenir informer si il se passait quoique ce soit.

Quand je sortis ma tête de la cheminé je me tournais pour voir Sirius me dévisager. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

« Sirius tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Heu ouais, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai cru à un moment que tu avais des fesses de fille mais en fait j'ai du halluciner. Je dois manquer de sommeil, dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

-Ouais c'est sûr, renchéris-je en me frottant le crane. »

J'allais m'assoir sur mon lit.

« Tu faisais quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oh je discutais un peu avec mes parents. »

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu notre conversation ce qui me rassura un peu. Par contre il avait remarqué le changement, heureusement pour moi, il semblait croire que la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

« Tu vas un peu mieux, me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, encore un peu fiévreux mais ça va.

-Tu penses que tu peux nous rejoindre à la table.

-Oui, je commence à avoir faim. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à la grande salle. En chemin je profitais du fait qu'il soit devant moi pour admirer son dos. Il avait les épaules larges et musclés. Mon regard descendis jusqu'à ses fesses, elles étaient fermes et rebondi. Je le savais pour y avoir planté mes ongles pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. Je me mordillais la lèvre en sentant une vague de désir monter. Au même moment mon crane ce mit à me démanger. Je me précipitais aux toilettes en bredouillant vaguement que j'avais envie de pisser.

Le temps d'arriver aux toilettes mon cuir chevelu était de nouveau calme. Je regardais mes mains. Aucun changement, j'étais toujours un homme. Je rejoignis la grande salle. Lily me lança un sourire ravi quand elle me vit. A défaut de pouvoir m'installer à côté d'elle je pris place à coté de Remus. J'étais en face de Sirius.

Remus me salua chaleureusement et commença à me demander si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis et commençais à manger.

Le lendemain, je faillis me transformer quand je vis Sirius sortir de la douche torse nue. Des gouttes de condensation coulaient le long de son torse, je m'imaginais suivre le même chemin qu'elle avec mes mains et ma langue. Il avait fallu que je sorte rapidement de la chambre.

Il fallait que je parle à Lily seul à seul. Je devais encore lui raconter la discussion que j'avais eue avec mes parents et lui faire part de mon hypothèse sur Sirius. En y repensant bien la plupart des transformations que j'avais eues était lié plus ou moins directement a lui.

C'est seulement dans l'après-midi que je pus trouver du temps pour lui parler. Je me penchais vers elle alors que nous faisions notre devoir à la bibliothèque.

« Lily faut que je te parle de mon problème.

-Ok, allons dans mon dortoir on sera tranquille, les filles sont sorties dans le parc. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à la tour. Les maraudeurs y étaient, James fit mine de se lever pour venir voir Lily mais elle lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui fit renoncer. Sirius haussa un sourcil en nous voyant partir vers les escaliers.

Nous ne leur avons prêté aucune attention. Arriver devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles je pris une profonde inspiration et posait le pied sur la premières marche. L'escalier demeura telle qu'il était.

Je gravis les marches avec Lily. Une fois dans sa chambre, nous nous sommes installées face à face. Je lui résumais ma conversation avec mes parents et lui fit part de mon impression que mes changement était dû à Sirius.

« Ça se tient après tout tu as couché avec lui, ce n'est pas rien. Et en plus tu l'aimes.

-Je…

-N'essaie pas de le nier, tu le regardes avec des yeux de merlan frise. Presque tout le monde l'a remarqué d'ailleurs.

-Quoi !

-Calme toi, Sirius n'a rien vu, Peter non plus mais c'est normal vu qu'il passe tout son temps avec sa petite amie. Remus doit l'avoir remarqué avant que toi-même tu ne le sache, tel que je le connais. Même James s'en est rendu compte. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a arrêté ses mauvais coups contre toi.

-Merde, il pense que je suis gay. C'est pour ça que maintenant il ne se balade plus à moitié à poil dans la chambre.

-Hein ?

-Avant il s'en foutait qu'on le voit nu. Maintenant quand je suis là il porte toujours un T-shirt et un caleçon.

-Tu l'as déjà vu nu, m'interrogea Lily en rougissant.

-Oui, pourquoi ça t'intéresse, demandais-je sournoisement.

-Pas du tout.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il est bien foutu, la taquinais-je.

-Je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche culotte.

-C'est ce qu'on dit. J'ai appris à te connaitre Lily. Il ne te laisse pas aussi insensible que tu veux bien le faire croire. »

Nous avons continué à parler pendant quelque temps puis je la laissais pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Le lendemain je dus sécher les cours du matin car j'avais une nouvelle fois changé. En plus de m'empêcher d'aller en cour le changement commençaient à m'épuiser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Quand j'arrivais en cours de métamorphose, Mcgonagall me foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien. En tant que directrice de Gryffondor elle devait savoir qu'en ce moment je loupais beaucoup de cours.

J'eu du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Je sentais un regard peser sur moi tout du long. Quand je me retournais je vis juste Remus m'adresser un sourire sympa et Sirius me regarder fixement.

Une fois que la cloche sonna la fin de cours je soupirais de soulagement. J'allais sortir quand Mcgonagall m'interpella.

« Monsieur McAdam, veuillez rester un instant je vous prie. »

Lily me regarda et je lui fis signe de partir sans moi. Mcgonagall me dévisage sévèrement.

« Monsieur McAdam vous loupez beaucoup de cours ses derniers temps. Vos enseignants en ont plus qu'assez. Vous avez été mis en garde plusieurs fois et pourtant vous continuer. Rien que ce matin vous avez séché deux matières. Vous serez collé ce soir ainsi que tous les autres soirs de la semaine. »

Je ne dis rien et gardais la tête baissé. Je savais que ça risquait d'arriver. La porte s'ouvrit. Je regardais le professeur Dumbledore s'avancer vers nous tranquillement.

« Monsieur McAdam, veuillez gagner votre prochain lieux de cours. Minerva, ce jeune homme a une excuse pour les cours qu'il a loupés ce matin. Ainsi que pour tous les autres.

-Mais Albus !

-Il est aussi excusé pour tous les cours qu'il viendra encore a manqué. Ne me posez pas de question Minerva, il ne m'appartient pas de vous révéler ce secret. La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est qu'il ne manque pas ses cours de manière intentionnel. »

Je rejoignis Lily un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je lui racontais brièvement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Merci papa, grâce à lui je n'aurais pas d'heure de colle.

Deux heures après nous étions dans le parc avec Lily et les maraudeurs. Depuis que je m'étais rendu compte que Sirius provoquait mes changements je faisais tout pour l'éviter. Malheureusement Lily en avait décidé autrement et c'était elle qui avait fait signe à James pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Lily le supportait tant bien que mal, il était sur un petit nuage. Remus Souriait de la bêtise de son ami. Sirius me dévisageais bizarrement et moi je mourrais d'envie d'être partout ailleurs.

« Je commence à avoir chaud, je vais rentrer, dis-je pour m'éclipser.

-Je viens avec toi, répliqua aussitôt Sirius. »

Lily me lança un sourire narquois, je la fusillais du regard et partis rapidement vers le château, Sirius sur les talons. En chemin je parlais peu. Je n'avais pas envie d'entretenir une conversation. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. J'étais tellement absorber par mes pensées que je manquais de tomber quand l'escalier sur lequel on était bougea d'un coup.

Sirius me rattrapa et je me retrouvais dos contre son torse comme la dernière fois. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Une fois que l'escalier eu fini de bouger je tentais de me dégager de la poigne de mon camarade. Sirius résista.

« Charlie, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as exactement la même odeur que mon inconnue, me demanda-t-il en me relâchant. »

Je me tournais vers lui bouche grande ouverte, je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de l'odeur que j'avais cette nuit-là.

« Hein ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, tu as la même odeur que la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

-Sérieusement, tu sniff les gens maintenant, c'est trop bizarre, dis-je en m'éloignant. Je repris mon chemin en courant presque. Je devais trouver un endroit ou me cacher parce que la proximité entre nos deux corps avait entrainé un changement.

Je rentrais dans la première salle vide que je trouvais, il s'agissait d'un vieux bureau qui n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Je sentais mes cheveux pousser ainsi que tout mon corps changer. C'était beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude.

La porte claqua derrière moi me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais brusquement pour voir Sirius enclencher le verrou. J'étais bloquer avec lui et il venait de me voir changer d'apparence.

« Tu vas me dire que ça je l'ai imaginé ? »

Il se rapprocha de moi, je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver coincé contre un bureau.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu et pourquoi as-tu pris l'apparence de Charlie ? »

Je le dévisageais pendant un moment incrédule. Il pensait que Charlie et moi étions deux personnes distinctes. Je manquais d'exploser de rire.

«Comment tu as su ?

-J' 'ai vu monter les escaliers des filles et puis j'ai repensé à la fois où j'ai cru voir tes fesses changer. Et tu ressemblais à mon inconnue une fois qu'on y réfléchit un peu. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Charlie, Sirius, c'est toujours moi la personne avec qui tu partages ta chambre depuis 7 ans.

-Impossible, on aurait fini par remarquer que tu prenais du poly nectar pour avoir une apparence masculine. Pourquoi faire ça d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne prends pas de Poly nectar. Je suis différent c'est tout.

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu te transformes parfois en fille comme ça.

-Oui, c'est une de mes caractéristiques génétiques.

-Donc tu n'es pas une fille. Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai touché, je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. On a couché ensemble. Comment c'est possible ? »

A ce moment-là je sentis que je redevenais un homme. Sirius me dévisagea médusé. Je me préparais à tout lui raconter comme je l'avais fait avec Lily quand il prit la parole.

« Je pensais que tu étais une fille déguisée mais je viens d'avoir la preuve que nous. Tout ça c'est trop pour moi. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et partit. Je sentis les larmes se mettre à couler le long de mon visage. Je me mis en route pour regagner mon dortoir comme une âme en peine.

Quand je pénétrais dans ma chambre Sirius me lança à peine un regard avant de se détourner. Je pris quelques affaires et partit dans le dortoir des filles. Lily me lança un regard incrédule quand elle me vit arriver. Je me précipitais sur elle pour pleurer.

Je lui racontais tout ce qu'il c'était passer entre deux sanglots. Elle me réconforta en me caressant la tête et en me disant que tout irait bien. Quelqu'un frappa a la fenêtre nous faisans sursauter. Nous relevâmes la tête. Remus se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il agita la main et Lily alla lui ouvrir.

« Remus mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui demanda mon amie.

-Je suis venue voir comment allait Charlie, répondit-il en venant près de moi.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là, demandais-je en reniflant. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis douté que tu irais voir Lily quand Sirius m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. »

Je me figeais et le dévisageais. Lily aussi le regardais incrédule.

« Il t'a tout raconté, bredouillais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà au courant. Et Sirius le savait. Il n'en a parlé à personne d'autre que moi.

-Tu savais déjà ?

-Ca fait des années que je sais que tu es différente de nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Je percevais différentes odeurs qui venaient de toi. L'une était masculine l'autre féminine.

-Encore cette histoire d'odeur, m'exclamais-je. Mais comment tu peux percevoir les odeurs ? Tu es quoi une sorte de chien.

-On va dire ça comme ça. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai fait quelque recherche. C'est dans un bouquin que j'ai découvert ce qu'était un androgyne.

-Si tu savais depuis tout ce temps pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Parce que c'était ton secret, c'était à toi de m'en parler si tu le désirais.

-Mais comment ça ce fait que Sirius soit venu t'en parler, intervint Lily.

-Il a eu des doutes quand il t'a vu monter chez les filles. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Je lui ai conseillé de t'observer, de voir si il existait une possible ressemblance entre toi et la fille qu'il recherchait désespérément. Il m'a parlé de c qu'il s'était passé entre vous tout à l'heure. Charlie, Sirius n'a pas compris ce que tu étais réellement. Il pense que tu es un homme qui peut se transformer en fille quand il le souhaite. Tu le connais pour lui c'est comme si tu t'étais moqué de lui, et il est perturbé parce qu'il pense qu'il a couché avec un homme.

-Charlie, tu dois lui expliquer, me dis Lily.

-Pour quoi faire, je ne sais même pas sous quelle forme je vais finir mes jours. Si je reste un garçon ça ne changera rien pour lui.

-Mais au moins il sera que tu n'y étais pour rien. »

Je me figeais dans un silence buté. Remus et Lily poussèrent des soupirs découragés.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je pourrais au moins une fois te voir sous ta forme féminine.

-Je ne sais pas Remus, souvent ça ce produit comme ça, je ne le contrôle pas. Mais je veux bien essayer. »

Je me concentrais sur l'apparence que j'avais quand j'étais une fille. Rien ne se passa. Je me concentrais sur la fameuse nuit que j'avais passée avec Sirius, à chaque fois que je m'en étais souvenue j'avais changé. Je sentis mes cheveux pousser. Quand j'ouvris Remus me souriais.

« Sirius à raison, tu es très belle en femme, me dit-il. »

Je lui souriais timidement. Quelques heures plus tard quand je descendis pour manger j'étais de nouveau un homme. Quand je m'installais à coté de Lily, Sirius se leva et s'en alla sans un regard. Je rivais mes yeux à mon assiette pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

Bien sûr que je mourrais d'envie d'aller le voir, de rectifier son point de vue. Mais honnêtement si je restais un homme, il ne voudrait jamais de moi. Et je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ma forme définitive. J'avais passé plus de la moitié de mon enfance en étant un garçon, j'avais toujours cru que je serais un homme. Les chances pour que je me trompe étaient infimes. Aller le voir n'aurait servi qu'à me blesser d'avantage.

J'allais me coucher le moral dans les chaussettes. Quand je me réveillais ma décision était prise. Je me préparais silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je me rendis dans le bureau du directeur. Je lui fis par de ma demande et il accepta. Une fois de retour dans la tour j'allais voir Lily. Elle était assise dans un coin a discuté avec Remus. James et Sirius étaient près d'eux à jouer aux échecs.

Sirius fit mine de ne pas me voir. Je me plaçais devant mes amis.

« Je vais quitter l'école, leur annonçais-je.

-Quoi !

-Je m'en vais. On m'enverra les cours par correspondances et je reviendrais pour les Aspics.

-Mais enfin Charlie tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne vas pas quitter l'école comme ça.

-Si, Dumbledore est d'accord, tout vas être mis en place.

-Tu pars quand ?

-A la fin de la semaine.

-C'est débile de partir comme ça juste parce qu'un abruti réagi mal, s'insurgea Lily.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais ce qui m'arrive. Ça ne va pas s'arranger, si je reste ici je ne vais plus pouvoir assister au cours. Je suis désolé si je te fais de la peine Lily mais ma décision est prise. »

Je tournais les talons et montait dans ma chambre. Je commençais à rassembler mes affaires. La fin de semaine était pour dans deux jours. Je pris une plume et du parchemin pour prévenir mes parents que j'allais rentrer plutôt que prévu.

Je sentis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. La personne s'arrêta au-dessus de moi.

« Si t'es venue pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis Remus c'est gentil mais ça ne sert à rien, dis-je sans me retrouver.

-Dans ce cas je vais repartir, me répondit quelqu'un qui était tout sauf Remus.

-Sirius, m'exclamais-je en me retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais que je te dégoutais.

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

-T'en a pas eu besoin, ta réaction parlait d'elle-même.

-Ecoute je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on s'engueule. Ça fait deux jours que Remus me traite de con et qu'il me pousse à venir te parler parce que je n'ai pas compris. La Lily vient de me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre en me promettant de me tuer si je ne répare pas mes conneries. Alors explique-moi qu'est-ce que j'ai compris de travers. »

Je poussais un soupire et lui racontait tout ce que j'avais déjà dit a Lily. Les changements quand on est enfant, la phase dominante, la fixation. Je lui expliquais aussi que j'étais l'une des exceptions parmi les androgynes ce qui faisait qu'avant de me fixer j'allais subir des changements chaotiques.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu es asexué jusqu'à ce que tu sois devenu un homme ou une femme définitivement ?

-Oui.

-Et en attendant tu es aussi bien un homme qu'une femme ?

-Oui.

-Mais toi tu te considères comment ? Je veux dire tu dois bien t'imaginer plus comme l'un des deux.

-Pas vraiment, après j'ai toujours pensé que je me fixerais en homme parce que ma phase dominante était masculine mais ce n'est pas une science infuse.

-Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, on a couché ensemble. Techniquement tu n'aurais pas pu, vu que tu n'es pas fixer. »

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'avais même pas remarqué je mon corps avait changé.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ?

-Non.

-Je pense que tu t'es fixé cette nuit-là pendant la fête. Mais tu es tellement sûr que tu es un homme qu'inconsciemment tu as continué à te réfugier sous cette apparence.

-Je…

-La preuve à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages tu te transformes en femme.

-Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir.

-Je suis sûr que si. Tout comme je sais que je te plais, dit-il en se penchant dangereusement vers moi. »

Je me mis à bredouiller, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je me tendis imperceptiblement, j'entrouvris la bouche réclamant qu'il m'embrasse. Sirius se mit à sourire puis il m'embrassa. Je poussais un petit soupire.

Quand il s'éloigna de moi il reprit la parole.

« Tu devrais rester. Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas que toi, j'oscille de plus en plus. Si je reste soit je serais obligé de rester enfermer ou de dévoiler a tout le monde mon secret. Je serais un objet de curiosité. Je reviendrais pour les examens.

-Tu nous enverras des lettres.

-Oui. »

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que j'avais quitté le château. Je recevais souvent des lettres de Lily, Remus et Sirius. C'était assez bizarre car ni moi ni Sirius n'avions parlé de notre relation. On savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que je sois un homme, pourtant Lily et Remus m'écrivais que le jeune homme avait arrêté de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il m'attendait d'après Remus.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, j'allais retourner à Poudlard pour passer mes Aspics. J'allais revoir tous mes camarades. J'avais eu raison de partir car mes changements étaient devenus chaotique.

Je respirais un grand coup et pénétrait dans la salle d'examen. La plupart des élèves étaient là. Ils me dévisagèrent, forcément tous les septièmes années se connaissaient, j'étais une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade et prit la parole.

« Très cher élèves, vous étudiez depuis maintenant sept ans ici. Les examens que vous allez passer vont concrétiser ses années. Nous allons vous appelez par votre nom et un professeur va vous conduire à votre place. Ensuite les épreuves commenceront. »

Il commença à appeler tout le monde. Lily m'avait repérer, elle vint à ma rencontre. James, Sirius et Remus la suivait. Remus me sourit, James me dévisagea l'air de se demander qui j'étais. Sirius vint à côté de moi, souriant il me toucha discrètement la main. Une question brillait dans ses yeux. Je fis non de la tête, Lily et Remus comprirent aussi. Non je n'étais pas encore figer.

On finit par les appeler et je me retrouvais seule.

« Charlie McAdam. »

Je m'avançais jusqu'au professeur Mcgonagall. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, ma directrice me dévisagea avec surprise. Elle finit par hocher la tête et me conduisit jusqu'à ma place.

Les épreuves commencèrent. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait. Quand l'épreuve fut enfin fini je poussais un soupire et sortis de la salle. Je rejoignis mes amis. James me dévisagea avec insistance.

« Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout de suite.

-Lily, tu lui expliques, déclara Sirius en me prenant par le bras pour me tirer jusqu'à un endroit tranquille. »

Il se mit à m'embrasser, je me laissais faire et passais mes bras autour de son cou. J'allais lui dire que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment, je n'étais toujours pas fixer. Je sentis quelque chose de mettre en place. Comme l'engrenage d'une horloge qui se mettrait à tourner.

Bizarrement je sus avec certitude que je venais de me figer.

« Sirius,

-Hum

-Je viens de me figer, dis-je.

-C'est vrais ?

-Oui.

-Super ! Donc maintenant je peux te demander si tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Bien sur idiot, dis-je en l'embrassant.


End file.
